


What a Baessist…

by Nedmons



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Angelic Grace maybe?, Birthday, Blushing, Complimenting the Bassist, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Through the distant blueAbove the highest starsTo the silent darkSend you all my love.
Kudos: 2





	What a Baessist…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Dee Dee! 🌌🎉🎶
> 
> Other versions:
> 
>   * <https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/629268952921587712/what-a-bae> ("What a bae…", but haven't yet called him a baessist)
>   * <https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/629566753202192384/through-the-distant-blue-above-the-highest-stars> (with the "[Baessists](https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/629184206217543680/baessists-based-on-a-reblogged-post-only-i)" speech bubble in a different shade of blue, and some lyrics to the Ramones' "Highest Trails Above" there in the caption and here in the summary) 
> 



End file.
